


can't we be seventeen?

by ava agreste (avawatson01)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawatson01/pseuds/ava%20agreste
Summary: a miraculous ladybug au where they're doing Heathers: The Musical.





	1. 1

"Marinette! They just announced the spring musical! They're doing Heathers!" Alya Césaire yelled towards her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Really?" She squealed to her best friend. "These costumes are going to be amazing. I can't wait to begin making them, Alya."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you would go out for Veronica." Marinette shook her head at the thought.

Alya really wanted to see her best friend put herself out there, "But Marinette, you have a crazy amazing voice and your range is better than anybody else. you could totally get Veronica." 

"Chloé will probably get Veronica. Let's be real, she'll probably get the role. So be it, Alya. I just want to do the costumes." Marinette said trying to get to her creative writing class. 

"Marinette. You miss 100% of the shots you don't take." Marinette rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, "You're ridiculous, Alya."

They went their separate ways and Marinette finally had her creative writing class. She sat in her normal seat next to Adrien Agreste.

"Hey, Adrien. How's your day so far?"

Marinette and Adrien had become friends over the past few years. When entering university, both begun majoring in English. Adrien had always wanted to write books, and Marinette wanted something she could lean back on if becoming a fashion designer didn't go the way she wanted it to. 

"Oh hey, Mari! I've had an amazing day so far. I'm going to audition for JD in Heathers. I think I was a decent Beast in Beauty and the Beast last year. So why not? I can be angsty. So angsty." Marinette giggled at the randomness of the statement. 

"Alya was trying to get me to audition. But you know me. I'm the costume guy." Adrien's eye widened, "Do it. Audition. It's never hurt to try something new."

"You know, maybe I will."

\-----------------------------

Marinette ran up to Alya right after her class, "Okay. You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war."

Alya was visibly confused about what she was hearing, "What the hell are you talking about, Marinette?"

"Heathers?"

Alya gasped, "You're going for Veronica? What changed your mind?"

Marinette panicked, "Nothing. I just thought about it more. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Alya embraced her best friend, "Marinette, this will be great. But you do realize the things you'll have to do with the person who plays JD, right? I highly doubt that they'll do the PG version.

Alya was cautious about asking Marinette if she was comfortable. Marinette is probably the most modest person that Alya has ever met.

"I know, but imagine me being Veronica Sawyer. It'll be magical. I've never wanted anything more. Plus, we're graduating in less than 5 months. Then we have to join the real, REAL world. I've got to do something fun. I'll do costumes and hopefully play Veronica." Marinette admitted. Alya was shocked with the confidence running through her best friend.

"All right, girl. Let's do this!" Alya highfived her best friend


	2. 2

The auditions were two days after they announced the show. Alya wasn't auditioning, she just came as moral support for Marinette.

When Marinette got to the auditorium, the first person she saw was the blonde boy who sits next to her in creative writing.

"Mari, hey! You decided to come and audition. That's great!" Alya gave Marinette a look. She had never heard anyone call her Mari before.

"Adrien! Hey! Yeah, I decided I would try. It never hurt, you know?"

Alya had never seen this guy before, so how did the two meet?

"Oh, Alya. This is Adrien Agreste. We currently sit next to each other in our creative writing class. He was the Beast in Beauty and the Beast last year. He's auditioning for JD!"

"So he's going to be the JD to your Veronica?" Alya smirked at her best friend.

Marinette grew red as Adrien started to talk, "Oh! You're going for Veronica? That's amazing. Better you than Chloé, right?"

Right as Adrien finished his sentence, Chloé Bourgeois came over to the trio.

"Ugh, Adrikins. What are you doing talking to her? You do know that she's poor right?" She asked while physically attacking Adrien.

"Chloé They're my friends. The amount of money their parents make doesn't concern me. Literally at all. Like I could care less." Adrien brushed Chloé off of him.

Chloé huffed away annoyed.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about her, guys. She is something else. We were friends, like 15 years ago. Our mothers were friends before my mother... uh nevermind."

Before their conversation could continue, the director began talking, "Hello, everyone. I am Madame Bustier. I have directed many shows here. I have received all of your applications, and I have set up scenes for you to audition with. So I'm going to have partners sing as JD and Veronica. I know that may seem weird, but I want to get a feel for your capabilities and chemistry. Here are the partnerships, Mylène & Nino, Max & Sabrina, Lila & Kim, Chloé & Nathaniel, Lastly Marinette & Adrien. Alrighty, let's get started ladies and gents." 

The pairings began to audition. Everyone was doing good, but nobody was embodying Barrett and Ryan. Until Adrien and Marinette had begun to sing.

As soon as the duo started to sing, everybody knew that JD and Veronica were chosen. 

Yeah we're damaged  
Badly damaged  
But your love's too good to lose   
Hold me tighter   
Even closer   
I'll stay if I'm what you choose 

When they finished, they were wrapped up in each other's arms. Just like the original. Everyone except Chloé was clapping for the duo. Marinette was blushing at all the applause. 

"Wow, Mari. You are amazing. You're getting Veronica. It would be an honor to be the JD to your Veronica." He bowed towards her as she giggled. 

"You killed that audition, Adri!" Marinette threw her arms around Adrien. He immediately hugged her back. 

This wasn't like when Chloé attacked him. Chloé just liked Adrien for his money, or rather his dad's money. Adrien stopped all contact with his father when he was given an ultimatum. Working with his company or going to college and losing all access to his checking account. He didn't regret choosing to go to college much. Only when his rent was due every month. Adrien was glad to have Marinette in his life. She was a breath of fresh air. Air he hasn't taken a breath of since his mom died 9 years ago. 

"Well, cast lists will be posted by Friday. Good luck, everybody!" Madame Bustier announced before leaving the auditorium. 

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes, "Good luck, Marinette. See you tomorrow in class." 

As Adrien left the auditorium, Alya walked over the Marinette. 

"Oh Adri, I can't wait to kiss your perfect, soft lips as Veronica." Alya mimicked her best friend with a squeaky voice. Marinette responded by giving her a dirty look. "Alya, Adrien and I are just friends. If we become any more than friends, you'll be the first to know."

The two left the auditorium. 

"So you're open to a relationship with Adrien?" 

"Alya, drop it."


End file.
